


Create Your Normal

by beckysue_bonner, janiecarr_38



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Seattle, Talk to Sullivan, The end of room mates with benefits, mature for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/pseuds/janiecarr_38
Summary: Chapter 1-Kyle and SullivanChapter 2-Jandy (ending)Chapter 3-VicleyChapter 4-Sullivan In The Hah-seChapter 5-Marina-Workin It Out? (TBD)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts).



When the young man opens the door to his apartment, his bearded face splits into a  
very wide grin before he grabs the tall man into a tight embrace, which lasts for many  
long seconds. When he finally releases Robert Sullivan, Kyle Marlat yells "GET THE FUCK IN  
HERE, SIR!"

"Beers?", he offers, once his guest is seated. "You only drink Red Stripe© or XX©; I didn't  
forget-stocked up on both since your last visit." After they toast, Sullivan asks how he's been  
doing. Kyle shrugs non-commitally. The Battalion Chief explains that there is a place for  
Kyle as a PEER COUNSELOR as an employee of the Seattle Fire Department; after a six month  
training course, he'll lead counselling sessions for fighters (Dr. Lewis is over-whelmed by  
the number of fire department personnel requesting or REQUIRED to participate in the sessions,  
as mandated by Chief Lucas Ripley).

"This is FOR REAL, Sir?" Kyle can't bring himself to hope that he can be useful again-feel GOOD ABOUT  
HIMSELF AGAIN...

"$32,500 for the six months, $44,300 after. Full bennies. I went out on a limb, Kyle. If you fail this mission,  
it isn't only ME, it's my Boss that's hung-out...sooo we have to make this shit work, HOW COPY, Sarge?"

"Good...Good copy, Sir", Kyle finally croaks, once he's able to get words out. "Something in my eye!", he says, swiping at  
both cheeks with one palm. "I'm on it."

After a few hours, Kyle walks Sullivan downstairs; about four minutes pass before a black BMW x7 wheels into the lot;  
Andys' at the wheel. Kyle smiles, dapping his new friend. "So it worked out betwen you two."

"It did, it did...and YOU?"

"Going good...it's like your Lady said: she stuck by me."

"Have her meet us at Ruths Criss, I'm hungry as hell...do you mind, Wife?

"A sus ordenes, Husband."

The three drive off to the steakhouse, about eight blocks away, with Andy still driving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strong canon divergence between episodes 8 (Born To Run)  
> and 9 (Poor Wandering One)...Jack is the one to break off the  
> 'room mate with benefits' he and Andy had agreed to after moving  
> in together.

"ROBERT"...she'd said "ROBERT" at least twice during sex...that's when Jack Gibson realizes that as lonely as he is, he still  
isn't completely devoid of PRIDE...and it's so obvious that anyone with eyes can see it-she's in love with their new Battalion  
Chief ROBERT SULLIVAN. And he can't stand in the way of that: and not be the good friend that he claims to be.

"WHHHHEEEW! Another good one!" Andy Herrera grins. Still under the covers, she starts pulling on her undies and lounge pants,  
bra and top.

Clearing his through first, Jack says “We gotta stop this. For real, this time.”

“C'mon, Jack…"She slides out, ready for a shower.

“NO…it’s not working for me.”

Andy tries humor: “It’s WORKING, just FINE.”

“You called me Robert last night.”

“Oh…shit…sorry…I can be better about that…”

“You LOVE HIM, Andy. That’s easy to see. But the point was to FORGET our pain…imaging me as HIM…not really forgetting.”

“I said I’d be better.”

Adamant, Jack stands firm. “NO. If we keep this up, I’m just gonna end up BACK In love with you again, and I’m not doin’ that…once  
was enough.” He means the time that she turned down his proposal of marriage.

“So now what?”

“Work your shit out with the BC. And we can’t live together…we just CAN’T. ‘Cause I can’t stop myself-REALLY. He loves YOU,  
too. OK: this is from the ‘friend zone’, copy?” 

“FRIEND ME, Baby!”

Jack doesn’t remark, only looks askance at her. He says: “All of us have seen the lingering looks, the WAY that you two look at each other…  
my um, Parents looked at each other that way. I want that for myself one day, I’m striving for that. And I won’t get it from you, will I? Be  
honest.”

“No. No, it’s as you say. And this (indicating the rumpled bed) it's ...messy, and you're probably right-no DEFINITELY right. You'll end up  
hurt again, and I'd rather die than do that again." She starts to leave the room, then turns back to say "I'll stay at the station, just until  
I can find somewhere to land. I'm still cool with Reggie, my Dad's ex? She'll run down a sub-let, or whatever...BUT...you'll be okay alone?"

"I'll spend as much time with Dean and Pru as I can-I'll make it work. Hey-thanks for understanding."

"When you're right, you're right. And I'm sorry about calling you Robert. That must have been...alright then...I'll shower, put a few things  
together, and I'm out. Call you if you need me, but NOT TO 'HELP' each other."

"Go see Sullivan. Be happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop has been not herself since she and Carina decided to take a break.  
> Ripley may not have any choice except to instruct Sullivan to bench her.

"Ripley: I'm worried about Bishop"

"I am as well. Sullivan and I are on it."

"Let us-her friends-suss out. I mean-she trusts us; she knows us."

"You're sure that you can get it out of her? Because if you aren't sure, I'll have to instruct Sullivan to bench her. That's PAPERWORK, and   
could result in her being demoted. She's a good, capable Captain, or WAS-I'm sorry that she and her girlfriend aren't together any longer,  
but the 19 needs a Captain." 

"And I get that. How's this-give us 48 hrs to turn it around. After that, we'll understand if you and Sullivan do what you have to. 24-  
24 hours."

"No; you can have 48. If it doesn't work, the New Normal around here for the near future is Sullivan acting as Captain as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M for MATURE LANGUAGE and IMPLIED SEX.  
> New Captain of Station 19 Robert Sullivan meets the men and women  
> of the station, and while most are non-commital about his assuming  
> command, two Lieutanants in particular-Andrea Herrera and Jack  
> Bishop-are well aware that HIS arrival is a clear message from Chief  
> of the SFD Ripley that neither of them is ready to assume full-time command  
> of a firestation. Season 2

Station 19 story excerpt  
**Have you ever tried going down a fire pole? It's not easy. There's no perfect way to get down, but**  
**there's definitely a wrong way. Hold on too tight and you won't slide, you'll just hang there,**  
**dangling. Stuck. Nobody wants to get stuck. That's why I decided a long time ago to just use**  
**the damn stairs. Most stations don't even have fire poles anymore. They're considered too risky.**  
**Better off to just play it safe. Screw safe. Safe paralyzes you. Safe makes you hold on too tight.**  
**That's how you get stuck. The trick is to breathe in and loosen your grip. You can't overthink it.**  
**You gotta grab on. Take the next step. Trust yourself and let go.**

After over twenty years as friends and sometimes lovers, the cycle 'hook-up, separate, hook-up, separate is her view, tedious  
and not psychologically healthy-for her OR RYAN. Possibly that's why when he suggested that they try seeing other people,  
her initial response was a type of _mild panic_ -this, on top of her father moving on with new friend Reggie, may be  
the reason why painting over the pencil marks Pruitt used to measure her and Ryan's heights when they were kids (on one wall of  
the vehicle bay) gave her such pause. Apparently things are heating-up between he and another patrol officer, Jenna Matson...

And HE ARRIVED...and the sudden flash of HEAT that caused perspiration to bubble out of her forehead, and the saliva to dry  
in her mouth...her right knee buckled and when she quickly righted herself so that no one else noticed, her best friend Maya Bishop  
DID NOTICE and shoots her a mildly questioning look, which she shrugged away. Even so she continued to stare at their new Captain  
as if hypnotized.

 **HE IS tall as hell, though** Maya said to herself.

His muscular frame strains his uniforms in all the right places. He's obviously bi-racial and strikingly handsome-the few women in  
the station (and Travis Montgomery) hang on every word spoken in his deep, melodious voice. Maya herself is bisexual-leaning more  
female than male), and she can appreciate the effect the new captain had on Andy Herrera...

On their way to the car park afterward Maya said (conspiratorially) "Fuck...he buckled your KNEES, Loca! If he can do that to ANSTY  
ANDY HERRERA you know that he's fine! Tanner had better watch out!"

"Get a fucking grip!", Andy shot back while also blushing furiously. "He's good loking, am]nd obviously 'jacked' under that  
uniform, but ONE I'm not dumb enough to screw our boss and TWO I'm taking a break from 'the game'...at least for the near  
future."

"Right! Tanner and his H-LAP (Hot Little Asian Partner) are a 'thang' now...you okay with that?"

"Are we talking about it or drinking about it?"

"TALKING then DRINKING...c'mon Ands...be real: how are ya doin' with that?"

"You know...I expected to be more upset, anot that I'm NOT...it's just...that situation had to have an expiration date you know?  
Around and around and around....we weren't getting anywhere, and once he 'caught feelings' I knew that that ED had arrived.  
I don't love him in that way, and the days of 'Antsy Andy Herrera' are over: 'Make Out Maya Bishop', sionce we're assigning titles!

"Anyway, I'm gonna cut down on the drunken nights at Joe's and the rando hook-ups-by the way, my Dad has it on good authority  
that the Department is qoute 'monitoring the activities of promotable ranked officers outside the workplace as well as in' unqoute.  
THAT'S what that screaming match between he and I was about, the one where he sorta called me a slut, and reminded me of how  
my 'behavior' reflectyed on him and his precious legacy. I see why now."

"We'll see how long THAT SHIT lasts!" Maya hooted. 'I wonder who wants to get in on this action from the station!" She gets into her  
Chevy Yukon, still laughing-more so when her friend and confidante flicked her off (popped her 'the bird').

Driving away Andy wonders if Maya discerned that her visceral reaction to the new Captain is quite strong and something she  
is very much troubled by-the image of his beautiful mouth forming words comes to her so suddenly and clearly that she nearly  
speeds through a stoplight glowing red...make that DEEPLY TROUBLED BY...


End file.
